


body talk

by fantasias



Category: CIX (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Domestic Bliss, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasias/pseuds/fantasias
Summary: "You're so good to me," he mutters, watching with half-lidded eyes as Byounggon smiles shyly, wiping off his mouth with the back of his hand before lowering himself on top of him, his body fitting against Yonghee perfectly. "So good, Gon. You're the best."(Or, Yonghee and Byounggon have a lazy morning.)
Relationships: Kim Yonghee/Lee Byounggon | BX
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	body talk

**Author's Note:**

> no thoughts head full of trans man bliss

The morning light that filters through the window bothers Yonghee's eyes — it seems that Byounggon forgot to shut the blinds once again, but he can't bring himself to get up and do it. Instead, Yonghee blindly reaches for his boyfriend with a hand, keen on convincing him to fulfill his task, but is met with a soft pressure to his lips.

"Good morning," Byounggon mutters, his voice low and raspy. Yonghee refuses to open his eyes, but were he to do so, he'd find him smiling fondly at him.

Yonghee lets out a long hum in response, patting what he imagines to be Byounggon's arm before wrapping his own around him, to pull him closer. "It's too early," he complains softly. "Go back to sleep."

Byounggon rests a hand on his hip, and when he chuckles, Yonghee can feel his breath against his cheek. "I can't," he whispers. "You're too distracting."

Yonghee opens his eyes only so that he can roll them. He can't possibly be that attractive while mostly still asleep, not to mention the crust in his eyes, so he brings up a hand to boop at Byounggon's nose.

"You flatter me, but it's still too early," Yonghee replies, and his eyes curl into half moons with a smile. Honestly, Yonghee himself can't really think straight now — it's difficult to do so when Byounggon is like this. 

As if he knows, the latter leans in to peck him softly on the mouth, before pressing a kiss to his cheek as well. Yonghee wonders if this means that he will finally go back to sleep, but Byounggon just keeps peppering kisses on his face, clearly interested in staying awake.

Sighing, Yonghee turns on his back to accommodate him, and Byounggon wasted no time in towering over him, leaning in to nose at his jaw. The shift in his demeanor is subtle but clear, and Yonghee can't say he doesn't feel more awake now. He cards his hands through Byounggon's hair softly as the latter trails his mouth down, to where the collar of Yonghee's sleep shirt is loose, pressing an open mouthed kiss to one of his collarbones.

"You're so beautiful," Byounggon whispers. His hand trails Yonghee's side with a soft touch, wandering fingertips pressing to each of his ribs before reaching the sensible scars on his chest. "I can't get enough of you."

He wants to say: _stop, look at yourself._ Yonghee still doesn't understand why he, of all people, gets to see Byounggon like this. How he got so lucky. But what comes out is a soft sigh, "You talk too much" he whispers as the other starts tugging at his shirt. Yonghee disentangles himself from the garment easily, squirming when Byounggon caresses his chest, his stomach, when he leans in to nose lovingly at the scars under his pecs. 

"And you love it," Byounggon replies matter-of-factly, but Yonghee doesn't dignify him with a response. The hidden truth is very much obvious.

He doesn't know what to do with his hands, so he keeps using one to brush Byounggon's hair off his face, feeling the soft strands in between his fingertips. When he leaves a peck on one of his nipples, latching onto it right after, Yonghee can't help but let out a whimper. He’s always putty in Byounggon’s hold, whether he wants it or not — his hands wander endlessly and his mouth leaves him on fire, he trails kisses down his stomach and disappears under the covers. Yonghee makes a move to get rid of them, but the other whispers: "It's okay, leave it."

Yonghee's head lolls back when he feels Byounggon's breath right under his navel, nosing at the soft skin there. His back arches naturally, legs spreading, Byounggon laughing softly as his hands find their way to Yonghee's hips to keep him from moving. 

The fact that he cannot see is both unnerving and exciting; all that's left for him is focusing on other senses — the feeling of Byounggon's lips brushing against his skin, the sound of him moving under the sheets. When his fingers tug at Yonghee's underwear, the latter closes his eyes and raises his hips up to help get rid of them.

Byounggon presses a kiss to his left inner thigh, and Yonghee's legs spread further. He was shy once, but not anymore — the first time Byounggon ate him out, back at his old dorm room, Yonghee couldn't even bear to look at him. Now, he knows Byounggon will treat him well. He always does. 

Which doesn't mean he's not one for teasing. He bites at the soft skin of Yonghee's inner thigh repeatedly, soothing the marks with his tongue one by one, and takes his sweet time doing it to the other side as well. Sighing, Yonghee blindly reaches for him under the covers and tugs at Byounggon's hair, leading him to where he needs him the most.

Eager to please, Byounggon licks into him decidedly. His fingers dig in Yonghee's thighs familiarly as the latter moans softly; the mix of arousal and drowsiness makes his back arch, fingers curling around the sheets. 

" _Gon,_ " he sighs. "Please, baby—"

"Mhmm?" The sheets slip off Byounggon's shoulders as he leans back, and Yonghee huffs in annoyance at the lack of contact. Chuckling under his breath, Byounggon caresses his thigh with a hand as he brings the other to his own mouth, sucking in the pointer and middle finger. Yonghee doesn't have time to complain — he watches as Byounggon's fingers slide off his mouth and into where he's most sensitive, and Yonghee's eyes flutter close naturally. "What do you want, Yonghee?"

His hips buckle forward as the fingers press to his clitoris in circular motion, seeking the friction. Yonghee can barely contain himself. "Your mouth," he replies, blinking with difficulty. He repeats: "Please."

Byounggon nods, lowering himself once more. He kisses at the crease of Yonghee's thigh and then slides his tongue alongside his long fingers, taking turns between stimulation and just licking lazily at him. Yonghee can't help it but grab at the back of his head, fingers knotted in his dark hair — when Byounggon lets out a long groan of approval, it reverberates through Yonghee's entire body like an earthquake. He yanks at the other's hair harder just to feel it again.

He wonders, just for a second, if they should go any further; but Byounggon is _so_ good, and Yonghee _feels_ so good. He'll make it up to Byounggon some other time, let him fuck him, maybe eat him out as well, maybe both. For now, Yonghee just really, really needs this orgasm.

It's not quick, as Byounggon takes his sweet time, three fingers in and out, lips closed around his clit. At some point he resorts to mouth only, grabbing at Yonghee's hips to pull him closer, buried in him until Yonghee's legs clench unvoluntarily.

He grabs at the sheets harder and Byounggon doesn't lean back, but Yonghee pushes his face away with a hand when it is too much, then immediately sag down to the mattress.

Breathing in deeply, Yonghee takes a few minutes to recollect himself, in which he's pretty sure he visited another astral plane, and when then lets out a satisfied sigh. With some effort, he's able to hold himself up on his elbows, and finds Byounggon resting his face where his thigh meets his hip.

Unable to stop himself, he reaches a hand to run through Byounggon's hair and then cups his face, thumb teasing at his plump bottom lip, spit-licked. Looking at him through thick eyelashes, Byounggon smiles against his digit.

"Let me take care of you," Yonghee says, meaning to sit up, but Byounggon gently presses a hand to his stomach to hold him down.

"There's no need." He licks the wetness off his lips lazily, — the sight of it _sinful_ —, and both of his hands squeeze Yonghee's hips by reflex. "Yonghee, I wanna go again," he mutters, almost a whimper. "Can I?"

As if he could ever say no. Yonghee nods, and he flashes him a smile before dipping between his legs once more. It's lazier, sloppier than it was before, and still Yonghee finds himself gripping at his sheets at the first flick of Byounggon's tongue. He lets his head loll back to the mattress, feeling as Byounggon's hands spread his thighs even more, and every muffled moan he lets out elicits a similar one from Yonghee.

He's honestly never met someone with such eagerness — Byounggon's lips are big and plush, his mouth hot and tongue relentless, and he licks into Yonghee as if everything he needs is right here, as if the first time had not been enough for him. Yonghee can feel the slickness between his legs drip onto the sheets; he's never been this turned on, despite having come already. Maybe the key to happiness _is_ being eaten out twice in a row in the morning. He covers his eyes with an arm and moans loud and shamelessly.

Byounggon lets out a hum that shakes him to his very core, his hands taking turns roaming around Yonghee's thighs and squeezing his hips. He pulls out for a moment, his breath hot like a furnace, and presses a soft kiss to the crease of his left inner thigh. Yonghee lets out a whimper at the lack of contact, desperate, but Byounggon never disappoints — he leans in once more, licking a broad stripe right over his clitoris and taking turns between sucking and peppering kisses over it. 

Overstimulated, Yonghee physically feels himself melting, his legs closing by instinct, and Byounggon chuckles against him as his hands slowly spread them apart before Yonghee can try to choke him to death once again. This time he sees him reaching for the space between his own legs, and the thought of Byounggon getting off by getting him off is what does it for him.

He comes apart ridiculously fast, still very sensitive from the previous time, and Byounggon only needs to stimulate him with his thumb for a couple of seconds before his orgasm hits. Normally, Yonghee would feel embarrassed for not lasting longer, but his limbs and brain had already been in the process of turning into jelly — he feels himself melting against the sheets once more, and can only gather enough strength to pull Byounggon's body up, arms around his neck.

"You're so good to me," he mutters, watching with half-lidded eyes as Byounggon smiles shyly, wiping off his mouth with the back of his hand before lowering himself on top of him, his body fitting against Yonghee perfectly. "So good, Gon. You're the best."

"Am I?" he giggles. Yonghee's lungs are filled with honey, and he might pass out, and he brushes the hair off Byounggon's face before pecking him on the mouth. "I love you, Yonghee."

Yonghee rests his hand on his cheek, thumb grazing at the corner of his lips. "I love you more," he replies truthfully. "Much more."

Instead of engaging in the competition, Byounggon tucks his face on Yonghee's neck, peppering small kisses where he can reach, his larger body mellow and completely relaxed above him. The weight of it is comforting. Yonghee wraps his legs around him when he starts to feel them again, and rubs his hand up and down Byounggon's back until his breaths even out, and feels himself getting sleepy as well. 

He closes his eyes for what feels like a second, but when he opens them again, Byounggon has rolled off him, his arm around Yonghee's waist and face pressed to the pillow. He has changed and also slid Yonghee into a clear pair of underwear, for which he's thankful, and Yonghee lets out a sigh as he blinks slowly, blindly reaching for the sheets kicked to the end of the bed to cover the both of them. 

Byounggon's lashes rest on his cheeks dark as the wings of a raven, his face relaxed, lips slightly parted and squished by the pillow. Yonghee is obsessed with him, as he loves him most dearly, and the enormity of his desire disgusts him, as the poets would say. He leans in until their breaths mingle, presses his lips to Byounggon's only once and then wraps his arm around the other's torso. 

The blinds have been shut. He can close his eyes now.


End file.
